The present invention disclosed herein relates to a sensor, and more particularly, to a sensor device including an analog to digital converter converting a sensed signal into a high-resolution digital signal.
An analog to digital converter (ADC) is a device or circuit for converting an analog signal into a digital signal. The ADC may quantize an analog signal outputted from an analog front end to convert the quantized analog signal into digital data. Accordingly, the ADC may be widely used for a terminal for mobile communication, a base station, a digital camera, a semiconductor device, a sensor, and so on.
In general, a double integral ADC using an operational amplifier (OP-AMP) or a successive approximation register (SAR) ADC is used as the ADC. In order to implement an ADC with a semiconductor chip, OP-AMPs or a plurality of capacitor devices are used. Accordingly, the size of an ADC becomes greater relatively and the increase of its power consumption is inevitable. Accordingly, there are still many issues to apply an ADC to a system or device that requires low power consumption and miniaturization such as a mobile device and internet of things (IoT).